


Where the Land Meets the Sea

by Peregrine



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5771992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peregrine/pseuds/Peregrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin shows Mikasa his favorite spot to canoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the Land Meets the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off a place that is very dear to me.

Armin could feel the flow of the ocean, slowly rocking the boat in a deluge of salt and waves. A light mist had settled over the sea around them, bathing the land around them in translucent white glow. The only thing that penetrated the silence was an eerie wavering timbre, the forlorn sound of a loon crying across the water.

His gaze fell upon his companion, her dark hair spattered with droplets of water, her back turned to him as she surveyed the landscape before them. “So what do you think?” he asked softly, his voice feeling almost invasive as it penetrated the silence.

“It's beautiful.” One wouldn't normally think of winter as an ideal time to be out on the ocean but winter had its own beauty that summer couldn't quite touch. It was dark, the overcast sky blanketed with a thick layer of clouds, but through it they could see the distant land masses that surrounded them, a cover of dark evergreen trees clashing against the translucent glass-like sheet of water spread out before them.

“Mikasa, look,” Armin said, his voice low and soft. Mikasa looked to where he was pointing and saw a pair of rounded, gray objects rising above the water. “Harbor seals,” Armin murmured. Upon closer inspection, she could make out spotting and the point of a muzzle on both of them. “I think it's a mother and her cub.” He was trying to be as soft as possible for sound traveled far across open water, but it seemed the seals had already noticed them. They swam a little bit closer, lines trailing along the water in their wake, before they dipped under the surface, disappearing into the murky depths.

A soft smile tugged at Mikasa's cheeks as she looked back him and he couldn't help but return the smile. “I always see harbor seals when I come out here. In fact, if you come out in the fall, you can see them beached up on the shore around the mouth of the river.” He pointed south of them to a grass laden shoreline in the distance. “They always come out in droves for the salmon. You can really appreciate their variety then. You get ones that are nearly white in coloration and others that are more brown all lined up next to each other.”

“You know a lot about the ocean, don't you, Armin?” Mikasa hummed.

Armin felt his cheeks heating up. “Sorry. I'm such a nerd.”

“It's okay,” Mikasa said, slowly scooting back until her back was pressed against Armin. “I like hearing you talk about it.”

The warmth of Mikasa's back was unexpectedly pleasant. Armin's blush went a shade darker. “Well, if you want, we can come back in summer. That's when the tide is low. I can show you the eelgrass beds and all the animals that live in them. Have you ever seen a kelp crab?”

“No. I would like that,” Mikasa answered in a matter-of-fact manner. Armin could feel her moving slightly against him to get into a more comfortable position. It made him even more aware of how close they were.

“Are you cold?” he asked, worried that the brisk winter air was a little too much for her.

“Yeah...a little...” 

Armin took off his jacket. She looked back at him questioningly as he draped it around her shoulder. “Armin...you're going to get cold.”

“It's okay, Mikasa. I come out here all the time. I'm used to the ocean air.” He offered her a smile. “Besides, you're here with me,” he said, wrapping an arm gently around her waist.

Mikasa returned the smile once again before turning her body to face him, closing the gap between his lips and hers.


End file.
